What Hurts the Most
by Slayerchick33
Summary: What if Elizabeth didn’t step in with Will at the end of CotBP? How would things be different? What would happen to the characters? My version of what would happen, it’s kind of dark just to for warn ya’ll reading. Willabeth all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**What Hurts the Most: Chapter One**

**Summery: What if Elizabeth didn't step in with Will at the end of CotBP? How would things be different? What would happen to the characters? My version of what would happen, it's kind of dark just to for warn ya'll reading. Willabeth all the way!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC or from Rascal Flatts.**

**Ohh yeah, this chapter is from Elizabeth's POV**

>> > > > > > > > > > >

"You will learn your place, Turner." Norrington said angrily

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Will replied.

"Take them away!" James commanded to his mean. Only to find that Jack wasn't there. He skillfully sneaked past the guards while their attention was on Will and James. What a nut. That's when I stepped in.

"James, please don't take him! He didn't do anything wrong." The words escaped through my mouth before I was able to comprehend what I just said.

Norrington blinked at me. "Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong, huh? He acted in an unlawfully manor with a pirate. He is going to brig!"

I gasped. "No, James please don't!" I pleaded. I started pounding my fists on his chest. "Please don't let him go!"

"ENOUGH!" He shouted at me, holding my wrists so I would stop hitting him. "And not to mention that he loved you when you are to marry me. He's going to the bring and that's final!" And with that, he walked away with his men as well as Will in irons.

I was left in shock. Tears welled up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. A warm hand landed on my shoulder. It was my father, so I turned my head to give him a small smile.

He smiled back at me. "It will be alright, dear. Norrington is just doing his job and there's nothing you can do about that. Come, lets go home."

I nodded and so we walked to the carriage.

That was the last time I saw Will. Six months ago. I miss him so much. Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about that day. Why didn't I step in? Why? Why didn't I just run into Will's arms and tell him I love him? Why didn't my damn feet move? I ask myself those questions everyday. And I will keep asking myself those even after today. Today I am to be married to a man I don't even love.

We were to be married this morning but it started raining. Good sign for the marriage, huh? So now I'm sitting by the window watching it ruin everything in the backyard. I'm glad. But I do love the rain. I'm tempted to go out there right now and have the rain soak into my wedding gown. I'm tempted to go out there right now and just cry. Then no one would be able to tell that I was crying.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me.

I can take a few tears now and then

And just let them out

Father says I've changed since the day I was captured by cursed pirates. But I agree with him. I'm not myself. Right now I wish some pirates would take me far, far away with them. Anywhere, I don't care. As long as it's not here, not now, not with Norrington. But I would like a certain pirate to whisk me away to freedom… 

…Will.

It hurts so much that I can't love him. It hurts so bad that I can't be with him. I just don't even care anymore. My fiancé could walk in right now and I wouldn't care if he saw me crying. Yes, I'm crying. I'm crying for Will, I'm crying for us. It's just not fair. I want Will, not Norrington. I need Will…

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone_

_Still upsets me._

"Come in." I say.

In walks my father with a smile. He is more excited for this wedding that I am.

"Hello father." I mutter. I am not happy at all about this wedding.

"Elizabeth." He whispers to me and sits across from me. He takes my hands in his and he starts rubbing them like my mother used to do when I was upset. "You know I dreaded this day ever since the day you were born." He sighed. "I can still remember holding you in my arms. You were so tiny, and so beautiful. I didn't want to let you go." I smile at him. I love hearing about his memories. "But by this afternoon you won't be my little baby anymore. You'll be a married woman." He comes closer to me and cups my cheek. "But you'll always be my little girl."

That's when he enveloped me in a hug. A hug I've been waiting for ever since the mention of this awful wedding. I hold onto him so tightly and kiss his cheek.

"I love you, father." I say with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." He smiles at me and walks back to the door. "The rain is clearing up, it's time to get ready." He says to me.

I nod and look down at the floor as he leaves me room. Then the maid walked in ready to fix my hair and such.

"Are you ready, miss?" She says to me.

Me head is screaming no but instead I sit down in front of my vanity.

_There are days every now and again_

_I pretend I'm okay._

_But that's not what gets me_

I sat in silence as the maid curled and pinned my hair up into a tight bun. It was giving me a headache. But, what the dear Commodore wants, the dear Commodore gets. If I had it my way, it would be free and flowing in the wind. Free…a word I often think about in my life. I've never been free in my life. Propriety has always gotten in the way of everything. Even Will…my only true freedom. He set me free, no matter what I was doing or what was being said. He made me fall in love with him, which has hurt me since the day we arrived back in Port Royal.

It's like how the old saying used to go: 'Close, but no cigar.' Will and I were so close, but I couldn't bring myself to step in. Was I afraid? What was I so afraid of? I've seen cursed pirates, almost been killed, jumped off the plank, and fought against the cursed pirates. And through all of that, I was scared. But why was I so scared on picking my on true love? I had so much to tell him, so why didn't I? Why did my mind get in the way of my heart? My heart cried out to him, but my mind said I was engaged to Norrington. But right now I am losing my mind. I've been going insane ever since he walked away with those irons clasped around his wrists. It's my fault he was in those awful things. It's all my fault…

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

Things would have been so much different if I stepped in that dreadful day. I would be engaged to the wonderful and loving William Turner, instead of Commodore Norrington. I don't love Norrington; he's just a friend. But Will, I would give my heart and soul for him. I would give up everything I have just to have him. But I can't do that. We'll just never know what we could have been because we could have been something amazing. We would prove all people wrong about love. Because that's what we are. We love each other. But I couldn't see that I love him.

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do._

"All finished, Miss." The maid says to me.

I look in the mirror and truly look at myself. I look different. Like someone just made me into a porcelain doll. I'm not myself. And I will never be myself without my love.

There's another knock at my door. "Elizabeth?" It's my father again. He opens the door with a smile on his face and looks at me. "My God, you look so beautiful honey." He comes over and plants a kiss on my cheek and offers an arm to escort me down to the backyard. "Shall we?"

I nod a yes and we start walking down the spiraling staircase. I have no idea how I'm going to get through this wedding if I can barely speak to my father. I look at the doors leading to the backyard…

…Time to face the music.

>> > > > > > > > > 

**Soo what do you think??**

**R and R please!!!**

**Next chapter will be Will's POV.**

**Much love,**

**Slayerchick33**


	2. Chapter 2

**: Chapter Two**What if Elizabeth didn't step in with Will at the end of CotBP? How would things be different? What would happen to the characters? My version of what would happen, it's kind of dark just to for warn ya'll reading. Willabeth all the way!! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from POTC or from Rascal Flatts.

A/N: This time it's Will's POV

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Today's the day. I woke up this morning and realized that today was the day. Today is going to be the worst day of my life. Why? The love of my life is going to be married off to someone she doesn't even love. Or, so I thought. I truly thought she loved me, but I was wrong. The day of Jack's hanging I decided to tell her I love her, and I did. She just didn't say it back. Instead, she chose Norrrington. A man, who she said herself when we were younger, was too old for her to marry. But, he is the better man. He can give her anything she wants. Me, I don't even think I could give her a suitable house to live in.

When I was behind bars, I kept thinking 'did I try hard enough? Maybe I should try harder.' But I knew it was too late for that. My dear Elizabeth was to marry the Commodore and there was nothing I could do about it. He made it final. It's been so hard going on without her. Sure, I've spent longer times without her, but I haven't felt this much pain before. Why? Because I love her. And so, I shall cope without her if I have to.

I'd do anything for her happiness.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you

Everywhere I go

But I'm doing it

I was in fact invited to the wedding. I received the invitation one morning before I went out for a morning walk. I was so angry. Did she want to watch me suffer as she was marrying another man? But then, I thought, no. Elizabeth wants be to be there because I'm her friend. That's it, a friend. A lonely boy who used to play with her when she was younger. Nothing more.

I just still can't believe I'm following through with this. I'm dressed in my best attire and what am I about to do? Why, go to the wedding of the year as some called it on the streets. Almost everyone in Port Royal was invited. I just still can't believe I'm following through with it. I'm probably just going to sit in the back where no one will see me, then it will be harder for me to make out their first kiss as husband and wife.

When it started raining this morning, I for sure thought the wedding was going to be called off. But no, I was wrong again for it was going to continue in the afternoon where it is now bright and sunny. The complete opposite of what I'm feeling right now.

So now I'm here, in front of the Governors mansion ready to step inside and hear the roar of women giggling about the wedding and the men trying to calm them down. Everyone was all happy and smiling, I don't even think I could fake a smile right now.

And I'm alone

Still harder.

Everyone looks so nice in their flowy dresses, obviously all new for the special occasion about to occur. Then, they look at me and I'm wearing almost the same things I would wear when I went out into town. But, I can't wait to see what Elizabeth looks like. She probably looks beautiful in her gown. Once when we were younger, we came on the subject of weddings. I remember her telling me that she didn't want the regular white gown that all women wear on their weddings. She wanted a gold dress, not silver because it was too close to white, and not brown because it was too close to black. She wanted gold. I thought she would look lovely in gold.

Some days I regret ever telling Elizabeth I loved her. If I didn't, it wouldn't hurt as much as it does right now. But then again, if I didn't, she would never have known that I do love her.

I love her…

And if I could, I would shout it to the world so everyone would know that I am in love with Elizabeth Marie Swann. But after that, I would definitely be put behind bars for the rest of my life.

Getting dressed,

Living with this regret.

If only I could tell her before the wedding how I felt, maybe things would change. There was so much I needed to tell her. Well, of coarse I would tell her that I love her about a thousand times, but then I would tell her why. I love her because she's kind to others, no matter what their background is. I love her because she's smart, and she thinks before she does anything stupid. I love her because she's not like other girls. Elizabeth would rather go on another adventure and fight pirates instead of having tea parties with other young ladies her age.

Elizabeth Swann is different, and that's why I love her so much.

If only I had the chance to tell her that.

I would trade, give away

All the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken.

She's so beautiful in her white gown, but she looks so sad. Weatherby Swann was walking her down the isle and had a tight grip on her arm, almost forcing her to keep walking. But her dress wasn't gold, it was white, something I believe she didn't want. But her eyes, oh those big auburn eyes, they look so tired and sad. Her smile was fake, I could tell. Others obviously couldn't for they were gushing at the beautiful bride. She's so beautiful. Oh, how I wish I could whisk her away right now and sail away on a ship. But I can't, it's too late for she is now walking up to her almost husband and kissing her father's cheek.

Why did I come again?

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away.

The ceremony lasted for about twenty minutes before it was time for Elizabeth and Norrington to exchange their vows. In five minutes Elizabeth Swann would no longer have her father's last name, for she would be called Elizabeth Norrington after today. I stopped listening through James' vows and when he put the ring on her left hand. There was silence for a couple minutes. That's when I was brought back down to earth because Elizabeth wasn't saying anything. She was completely silent when it was her turn to say her vows. That was until James touched her shoulder and brought her back to the real world.

Elizabeth sighed. "I, Elizabeth Swann, take you, James Norrington to be my husband. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." She said sliding the ring onto her new husbands ring finger,

"Then by the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride." The priest said with pride.

James lifted the vail off my love's face and kissed her. I had to look away for it was too much to bear for me. I wanted to vomit up my breakfast after seeing that. The crowd was cheering and whistling for the newly wedded couple, but me, I turned and went back into the mansion where the reception was to be taken place and went into the library. I took slow, steady breaths until I could get that image of the Commodore kissing Elizabeth. I don't know how long I was in there, but I heard a knock on the door and heard it slide open.

"Will?" A female voice said quietly. It was Elizabeth.

What could have been

I blinked for I thought I just saw Elizabeth at the mahogany doors of the library. But she was there, as beautiful as could be in her wedding gown. She looked at me with tired eyes, wanting to say something to me.

"Will." She sighed. "You came. I didn't think you were going to come."

"Why wouldn't I?" I say. "I didn't want to miss the wedding of the season." I said a little to harshly.

She looked down at the floor. "Will, please don't be like that." She said softly. Tears were in her eyes.

"Be like what?" I ask. "Be angry? Sad? Depressed? I just watched the love of my life be married to a different man. I have every reason to be like this."

"And do you really think I wanted this wedding? Believe me Will, I didn't. I had no choice." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

She walks up to me and puts a hand on my cheek. She then stands up on her tip-toes and places a lingering kiss on my other cheek. "It's you, Will. It's always been you. I love you, and I always will." She whispers in my ear before turning back to the doors.

"Wait." I say. She turns around and looks at me as I walk toward her and stand right in front of her. That's when she reaches up and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist as hers go around my neck. The kiss felt like it went on forever until she finally pulled away and sets her forehead against mine and looks into my eyes.

"I love you Will," She whispers. "I'm just so sorry I was too late to tell you." And with that she opened the doors and walked out the greet other guests.

I stand there for a few minutes. What would happen now, I wonder. It's been a long day, so I decide to walk back home to the Blacksmith shop.

Is what I was trying to do.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oooo who saw them??

You'll have to find out in the next chapter which will be the last one.

To for worn you, it will be sad.

R&R!

Oh yeah, thanks to all who reviewed last time.

Slayerchick33


End file.
